Wet Dreams
by Phantom Of FanFiction
Summary: One night Syrus has a wet dream about Zane and this goes into some shocking truth and something you wouldn't normally expect! Rated M for safety! If you fail to listen to this summary and flame me then I'll find a way to mock and your delete review!


Title: Wet Dreams

Summary: One night Syrus has a wet dream about Zane and this goes into some shocking truth and something you wouldn't normally expect! Rated M for safety!

Note: I was just day dreaming earlier today when this idea just came to me and I **had** to write it to get it out of my system! This **is** an incest story... so if you don't like, then don't read!

YGO - YGO

One night Syrus was walking along the beach when he heard someone behind him. He turned around and Zane was there.

"Zane? What's wrong?" Syrus asked when he saw the depressed look on Zane's face.

"Syrus, there is... something I've got to tell you. Something I've wanting to tell you for a while now."

"What is it, big brother?"

"Syrus, I'm in love with you."

"What?" Syrus asked then tensed up when Zane kissed him, but soon relaxed and closed his eyes to let Zane continue. Then Syrus immediately tensed up again when Zane put his hand between his legs and kissed his neck. "Zane, what are you doing?" He asked, but the only response he got was Zane's hand starting to rub against his sensitive spot through his jeans. Syrus moaned as his eyes slipped close and he let bliss completely overtake him. Soon Syrus felt himself start to get aroused. _'This __**can't**__ be happening. Zane would __**never**__ like this way. I must be dreaming.'_ Syrus thought.

Back in reality

Syrus wolk up in his bed then sat up quickly and looked around. He was back in his dorm room with Jaden in the bed under him and Chumbly in the bed over him. _'Wow! That was one hell of a dream!'_ Syrus thought then moved a little bit and felt something in between his legs. He looked under the covers then quickly pulled them back over him. _'Great! I actually got aroused from the dream!' _Syrus thought. _'What the hell is wrong with me?! I can't like Zane that way it's incest... which is illegal.'_

Then Syrus got out of bed quickly and got his clothes when he realized that it was almost dawn. _'If I hurry I can be the first one to the outhouse to take a shower. Which I really need since I'm all sweaty and hot from that dream.'_ Syrus thought then went outside to the outhouse to take a shower.

In the outhouse

Once Syrus was done getting undressed in one of the stalls he turned the water on cold. _'Maybe this cold water will clear my head.'_ Syrus thought then after a couple minutes thoughts of Zane and the dream came back to him. _'I've never had my mind this full before. Especially with thoughts of Zane.' _Syrus thought. _'What is wrong with me?'_ Syrus thought then about 15 minutes later he got out of the shower, got dressed, and went back into his dorm room. Jaden and Chumbly were still asleep when he got back in the room which he was happy for because he needed some peace and quiet for a while.

Half an hour later

Syrus was walking around the island trying to get the thoughts of Zane out of his head, but everytime he did get them out they just kept coming back. Syrus was about to loose it when he bumped into someone and fell backwards because he wasn't watching where he was going.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked and Syrus swallowed hard because he knew that voice anywhere. He waited a minute then looked up and he was right. It was Zane. _'Man, of all the people to bump into... I have to run into __**him**_ Syrus thought then Zane asked again. "Syrus, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just... wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry."

"That's okay. Need a hand?" Zane asked then offered him a hand to help him up.

"Um... okay." Syrus said then took his hand and got up then quickly let go of his hand after that.

"You okay? You seem kind of out of it today, Syrus."

"I'm fine." Syrus said as a blush came onto his face.

"Well... okay." Zane said and placed a hand on Syrus' shoulder. Which caused Syrus to shiver because when they made contact an any way, shape, or form it made Syrus feel heat.

"I... uh... have to go." Syrus said then ran off and after a minute Zane went back to his dorm room.

In Zane's dorm room

Zane went into his dorm room and shut the door then went over to his bed and sat down. After a minute he opened his drawer and took out a necklace. The necklace had a glass stone that had a light pink tint to it.

"Thank God for this." He said to himself. "With this I can actually enter into Syrus' mind when he sleeps and be in his dreams. To bad he woke up last night before I could make his dream **really** enjoyable. I know Syrus was enjoying it anyway though because he was acting strange around me today. Oh, well... I'll be there again tonight."

That night

Syrus was in his dorm room on his bed while Jaden and Chumbly were getting ready for bed. _'What if I have another one of those dreams? What will I do?'_ Syrus thought. Syrus was looking worried while thinking and Jaden noticed.

"Hey, Sy. Are you okay? You look kinda... nervous." Jaden said. "And you haven't been yourself today... at all."

"I'm fine, Jay. But thanks for asking though." Syrus replied.

"Okay, but if you need me then do whatever you can to wake me up, okay?"

"Okay." Syrus said. _'I never bother even trying.'_ Syrus thought._ 'Because the last thing I did he pushed me over.'_ He thought then Jaden smiled then turned off the lights and all three of them went to sleep. Even Syrus surprisingly, considering the fact that he was a little worried about having one of those dreams again.

With Zane

Zane looked at the clock and it was 9:45. _'Syrus should be asleep by now so I'll just enter his dream. __**This**__ time though... I'm going to make it much more enjoyable and interesting.'_ Zane thought then took out the nacklace and put it on. Then he concentrated and held the nacklace closely. Then before he knew it he was in Syrus' dream. _'Great.'_ He said then put the necklace under his shirt so it wasn't visible anymore. _'Now all I have to do is find Syrus and make this dream into a blissful one.'_ He thought then started to walk around looking for Syrus.

10 minutes later

Zane found Syrus by the waters edge and he stalled thinking about how he was going to do it tonight. Then when he got it right he walked over to Syrus and tapped him on the shoulder. Syrus turned around and his eyes went wide.

"Zane! W-what are y-you doing here?"

"You're dreaming about me. **That's** what I'm doing here." Zane said and Syrus blushed.

"But why am I all of a sudden dreaming about you?"

"Apparently I'm here to make this dream more enjoyable."

"How are you gonna do **that**?" Syrus asked then Zane's hand went in between his legs and started rubbing that part of him like he had the last time.

"Guess." Zane whispered into Syrus' ear. Syrus' blush deepened when Zane whispered because he could actually feel Zane's warm breath against his neck and ear. Then Zane kissed his neck and Syrus turned so red that his face looked like a tomato.

When it was over back in Syrus' room

Syrus wolk up in his bed again and was covered in cold sweat. _'Where the hell are these dreams coming from?'_ He thought then he felt something between his legs and he looked down and saw it. _'Great, I came!' _He thought then quickly got up, changed, put his blankets and sheets into the hamper in his room, got some spare blankets, sprayed his bed to get rid of the smell, then got back in bed. _'Good thing Jaden and Chumbly are heavy sleepers.'_ Syrus thought then layed down and eventually fell asleep.

In Zane's room

Zane came back from the dream on his bed and he had a smile on his face. _'Oh yeah tonight was better, but... I still can't help feeling somewhat guilty. I mean Syrus doesn't even know that it's the real me. Maybe I'll tell him tomorrow, but right now I'm pretty worn out.'_ Zane thought then got under the covers and instantly fell asleep.

The next morning

Zane was heading to the Slifer Dorm to check on Syrus. Then he thought of something that kind of scared him. _'What if Syrus gets scared and runs away or... gets mad?'_ He thought then swallowed hard, but continued walking to the Slifer dorm anyway. When he got there he went up to Syrus' room and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Syrus yelled from inside then the door opened and Syrus was there alone in a robe.

"I seem to be seeing a lot of you lately."

"What are you doing here?" Syrus asked.

"I want to talk to you. Can I come in?" Zane asked **as** he entered the room.

"No, you can't. I'm half naked here."

"We're both boys and even if we weren't... we're family." He said then went over to Syrus' bed and Syrus closed the door. Then Syrus turned around and saw Zane going through his bag.

"What are you doing?" Syrus asked as he went over to him.

"You actually wear these?" Zane asked taking out a pair of Syrus' boxer shorts.

"Give me those." Syrus said and snatched them away from Zane then put them back in his bag.

"This is the room that the Academy puts you guys in. I'm glad I'm an obelisk." Zane said then he crawled onto Syrus' bed and layed down.

"What are you doing **now**?"

"Laying down I'm still tired."

"Get off my bed, Zane." Syrus said then took Zane's arm and tried to yank him off.

"Come on. Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No." Syrus said then Zane sat up and took Syrus' hand into his own.

"Wow, your hands are so smooth. How do you keep them that way? Do you like use moisturizer or something? They're small too. They're like baby hands." Zane asked then smiled at Syrus.

"I was born that way I guess, but for the final time... what are you doing here?"

"Okay, okay. You know those dreams you've been having."

"Dreams? What dreams?" Syrus asked nervously.

"Don't act like you don't know."

"Oh, **those** dreams." Syrus said then blushed. "What about them?"

"You don't find it strange even just a little bit that I **know** you've been having those kinds of dreams."

"A little. How do you know?"

"I've been in them."

"Wait a minute. That was **you**? The night before last?"

"Yes."

"And... last... night." Syrus asked then gasped as he put his hand over his mouth. "Oh. You actually saw me like that and... h-h-had sex with me."

"I know you must think I'm a total pervert now, but you have to understand **why** I did what I did. I did it because I've liked you that way for a while, but I never found a way to tell you until now."

"Zane, I'm not mad at you." Syrus said then sat on the bed next to him.

"But you think I'm a sick twisted freak now?"

"I understand that you like me that way. I don't see why, but I understand. But you've got to understand that we can never actually be together."

"Because you don't like me that way?"

"No, because it's illegal."

"But you still don't like me that way?"

"No, will you just listen to me. **Now** who has the low confidence in the family." Syrus said then sighed. "We can't be together because it's illegal."

"I know it's illegal and wrong, Syrus, but I can't just change the fact that I'm in love with you."

"I know you are. I'm not saying that I **don't** like the fact that you love me that way."

"I have a feeling your trying to say something."

"That's because I am."

"Then just say it. We're both older teenagers and there's **nothing** you can say that would creep me out."

"If we **weren't** related I would totally go out with you, but since the world is cruel... I can't do that." Syrus said then he stood up and so did Zane. There was a silence between them until Zane said something that broke the silence **and** surprised Syrus.

"Run away with me." Zane asked as he kneeled on one knee and grasped Syrus' hands into his own, looking as if though he was about to propose.

"Say what?"

"Syrus, think about it. If we run away together then we can **be** together. Just the two of us."

"Zane, we can't run away together. We have nothing. No jobs, no house, no money. How are you expecting us to get through with nothing?"

"It won't be nothing. We'll have eachother."

"Zane, that's not enough. How about we make a living first? Why don't we do that? And wait until after **I** graduate. Atleast then we'll have enough money to get us through because I know you'll be in the pro leauge."

"Two and a half years? I can't wait that long. I want us to be together and happy **now**."

"Zane, I-I just don't know about this."

"Come on. We'll... go back home tomorrow and live with mom until we can afford enough money to get our **own** place."

"What about our friends? Are we just going to leave them here while we run off together?"

"Yes. You don't think we could take them with us, do you?"

"Zane, I can't just leave all my friends and run off with you. You can't do that to your friends either."

"We can tell them that we're leaving."

"Zane, I-I can't. I **really** love you, Zane, but I can't do that."

"If you love me so much then why won't you do this."

"...Alright." Syrus said, giving in completely.

"Yes!" Zane said excitedly as he stood up. "So... when do you want to leave?"

"Tonight."

"Okay." Zane said. "I'll go make the boat reservations."

"Okay, see you tonight."

"See ya." He said then walked out of the room.

That night at the docks

Zane and Syrus were at the docks (more like on the boat) with all their stuff, talking.

"Are you sure you're up for this? Because this is the **last** time you can change your mind." Zane said.

"Absolutely, I'm **so** ready for this."

"So... you think that you can handle spending the rest of your life with a poor, desprate duelist?" Zane asked then there was a pause before Syrus said something else.

"Something tells me we'll get by." Syrus said then the boat started to depart from Duel Academy's dock. They both had left letters for their friends to say their final farewells. Then they both took a look at the ocean in the direction of Japan and just knew that they had a bright future ahead of them.

YGO - YGO

That was a great story, huh? I loved the end! I'M GETTIN' SO DESPRATE FOR A REVIEW THAT I'M REVIEWING MYSELF! HURRY AND REVIEW BEFORE I LOOSE MY MIND! Thank you!


End file.
